Because He Doesnt Like Batman
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: A One-Shot! Kuki says no to a date with The Kid...why? Abby and Kuki have a debate. Better than it sounds! PLEASE R&R!


**Dislaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: ENJOY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

"Kuki, will you go on a date with me?"

"Look, I think you are very sweet but…I can't."

"Oh, I understand," The Kid sighed in disappointment.

"Thanks anyway! Bye!" Kuki replied slamming the tree house door.

Kuki skipped to the living room area, where Abby was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Numbuh 3, why did you say no to The Kid?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 really wants to know."

Kuki took a deep breath and released.

"He doesn't like Batman."

"What?"

"He doesn't like Batman! I could never date a kid who didn't like Batman!"

"That is the stupidest thing Numbuh 5 has ever heard! Batman is lame."

"He is not!"

"He is too!"

"Stop it! You are hurting Batman's feelings!"

"Ugh! Batman isn't real!"

Kuki gasped.

"Yes he is and he is NOT lame!"

"He is too lame!"

"Have you ever seen a kid try and fly off a building imitating him? I didn't think so."

"What? Numbuh 5 likes Superman…And in case you haven't noticed, Batman has no powers!"

"Does to! He has the power to control bats!"

"That's lame."

"What is going on here?" Hoagie questioned, stepping into the room with his hands over his hips.

"Kuki won't date The Kid just because he doesn't like Batman," Abby explained.

"Puh-Lease, Superman is WAY better."

"See!" Abby announced.

"Why do you guys like Superman so much?" Kuki asked angrily.

"He's cool." Abby responded.

"I like Superman because…" Hoagie ripped off his clothes to reveal Superman suit underneath, "I'm Superman!" he said all heroic.

Abby's jaw dropped.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't like Superman anymore."

"Ooh, If Numbuh 2 is Superman, then…I am…Batgirl!" Kuki announced.

"Batgirl?" Abby gave a quizzical look.

"Yup, you can be…Super Girl if you want."

"Forget it! Numbuh 5 wants to be umm… what about Cat woman?"

"Isn't she a bad guy?"

"She doesn't have to be."

"What's going on guys?" Wally asked his friends, making his way into the room.

"We're being super heroes, you can be Batman!" Abby smirked.

"Cool, I LOVE Batman."

"Numbuh 3, what if I am the…Invisible Woman?" Abby wondered.

"Aww I love her!"

"Never mind, I call the Torch!" Wally cried.

"The Torch is lame," said Hoagie.

"Nuh-uh, he has awesome powers unlike you tight man!"

"It is Superman!"

"Ooh, I'll be Wonder Woman instead," Kuki squealed.

"You guys are forgetting a bunch of other heroes!" Abby shouted, "What about Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man?"

"The Hulk isn't a hero!" yelled Hoagie, "Captain America stinks and Iron Man is a suit."

"I want to be the Hulk!" Wally offered.

"Why? He goes green every time he gets mad and he destroys things and people try to kill him?"

"I DEFINETLY want to be the Hulk!" Wally exclaimed.

"I want to be Danny Phantom! Nah, I'll stick with Wonder Woman!"

"Who else is there?" Hoagie asked the group.

"A bunch," Abby answered.

"Hiro Nakamura!" Kuki cheered.

"Who?" they all three asked in unison.

"I don't know…What about Spiderman?"

"Ooh, I'm Spiderman!" Wally declared, "I've always wanted to climb walls!"

"Can't you already?" Abby wondered.

"Oh yeah!"

"Up, up, and away!" Hoagie declared.

"Flame on!" Wally cried.

"Why so serious?" Kuki asked.

"Hey guys, I'm going on a mission into space to go against a flying pirate ship," Nigel waved, leaving the group while wearing a Batman costume.

They all glanced at one another.

"Was he just…?" Abby was speechless.

...

"Batman is still the best!" Kuki cheered.

"You're crazy!" Hoagie shouted, "He is not!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little one-shot! It was completely random but I don't care! Some of those heroes I just threw in but most of them I saw the movies! Yup, super heroes are pretty cool. I got this idea from my nephew who just LOVES super heroes! His favorite is Batman! **

**Well...anyways...PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ANYONE CAN REVIEW! IT ISN'T THAT TOUGH! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW! **


End file.
